Stop Doing That!
by battlefield-unspoken
Summary: Cloud's eye twitched. Only one man could make him this paranoid. light cloudxleon & mild swearing


??: OMG!! SUGGESTIVE CLEON!!

CLoud & Leon cringe: He's worse then a fangirl. . . .

Cloud: don't like, no read as usual

disclaimer: don't own KH or any FFVII

* * *

"Leon, are you okay? Cloud asked, concerned for his fellow soldier. They had planned to train together for the day but Leon had been acting strange. Cloud watched the brunette rub his temples and shake his head agian, as if trying to clear it.

"Leon?" Cloud tried again.

Leon's head snapped up and he seemed to finally notice Cloud standing there in front of him.  
"Yah, I'm fine. I just got this damn headache." Cloud nodded and continued walking.

"You don't need to come today. Go back and get some medicine"

Leon shook his head, "No, I'd rather keep moving."

Cloud led the way to the practice field. About halfway there Cloud felt a presence unusually close to him. Cloud glanced over his shoulder and sure enough Leon was next to him. They were so close their shoulders brushed one another with each step. Leon's face showed no emotion over this. He was still the same stoic face as ever.

"It's cold." Cloud stated.

"You're a country boy."

Cloud turned to stare at Leon. Since when did Leon think of him as a country boy?"

Then Leon smirked, "Where are you from again, Cloud?"

"Nibelheim." Now this was just weird. Cloud swore Leon had been snickering before he had even answered the random question.

A theory hatched in Cloud's brain. "How about, you Leon?"

"Me? Gon- hey! You know I don't talk about my past. I prefer to shroud myself in a dark brooding manner that can only compete with _your_ emo ass."

This trip was getting stranger by the moment. Strife pushed ahead, hoping that the sooner they got there the better.

It had been snowing the last few days and Cloud had been unable to bear another day stuck inside. So here he was, trudging through the snow. And when he got to the training area any and all available practice targets would be his victim. He would slaughter them. Maybe slowly, maybe quickly. The wind blasted against Cloud's face again, stealing away his breath- and not in the sexy good way. Oh, those snow effigies would be dying metaphorically slow deaths.

Then Cloud was nailed by a snowball.

"Oh Yeah!!" Leon's victory yell echoed throughout the silent town before the man hurried behind a building to build more ammunition. Only one man could make Cloud feel this paranoid.

Heading behind a different building, Cloud decided it would be in his best interest to find what was wrong with Leon.

Unfortunately the brunette found him first.

"Chocobo!!" was his war cry before Leon came down upon is prey.

*thunk*

Cloud twitched. Leon was nuzzling his hair, completely sprawled out over the blonde and not caring in the least. Cloud silently thanked the empty streets so no one could be witness to this, um, situation.

Leon continued to nuzzle Cloud.

Cloud glared at the man rubbing his face in the blonde spikes.

"Leon."

No response.

"Leon."

Cloud finally snapped.

"God damnit, LEON!!"

Leon looked up at the blonde, a grin on his face, "Yes, my Chocobo?"

Cloud's eye twitched. Only one man dared call him that but he was. . .

"Zack, get out of Leon's body before I kill him to get to you."

"But Cloudy!!" Leon-Zack tried his pouting voice but somehow it wasn't as effective while on Leon.

"Get out of Leon."

"But Cloudy!" Leon-Zack tried to pout and Cloud was grateful the effect wasn't the same without Zack's original body.

"Now."

Sighing, the brunette stood up. Then he grinned wickedly. "Catch." The word barely registered in Cloud's mind before Zack relinquished Leon's body-

Leaving the man unconscious to collapse on top of Cloud, successfully pinning him to the ground.

~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~~*

After Leon got over the awkwardness of waking up on top of Cloud behind some building, he tried to ask the blonde about it.

Leon fianlly asked the question out loud, "What is he trying to do?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Except for maybe even the Lifestream can't put up with him all the time and so they send him away."

"This is the third time. Does he ever do it to Tifa or Aerith?"

"Actually, no. It's just you."

"Hmn." Was Leon's only response. Honestly he hadn't ever _met_ the man and Cloud never told any real stories about him so. . . .

Sitting in a tree, over listening the two men was a raven haired soldier. He was smiling to himself, "Oh, Cloudy you never learn, do you?


End file.
